


Changing Focus

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Porn Without Plot, Safewords, bottom steven, top connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: Steven usually focuses on Connie during sex. She takes things into her own hands to return the favor.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	Changing Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun, cute smut! I was in a mood.

Sex was still fairly new for twenty-two year old Steven and twenty-one year old Connie. It had been a lot of awkward practice so far, with private moments snatched between busy schedules, feeling out one another’s bodies and brute forcing orgasms with high powered toys when things seemed to be moving too slowly.

To both of their surprises, simply being in love didn’t make for an amazing sex life. It took practice, talk, and work - much like everything else they tried. And despite her raging sex drive, Connie was dismayed to find out that vaginas needed quite a lot of work and patience to do what you wanted them to in the bedroom, which meant so much of their time behind closed doors had focused on her. The attention was lovely and unbearable at the same time.

So, like she always did when there was a problem in front of her, Connie immediately set off to do far too much research and find a solution. It came in the form of long kink discussions and a bright red ribbon.

"We've talked about bondage before," Connie said, slowly unraveling the ribbon in her hands. They both sat comfortable on his bed, lights on with the curtains closed. "And, with your strength, it's really more of something you're _letting_ me do than something I can _make_ you do. But I'd really like to try, because I really want to focus on _you_ this time."

"Connie," he said with a gentle smile. "You always take care of me."

"It's not taking care of you. It's... It's the focus. I've needed a lot of reassurance and attention. And, well, it just usually takes longer for me." She winced a little, but recovered as fast as she could. "Which is normal. Vaginas are usually trickier than penises. But it means we've spent a lot of time on me. And I want to spend time on you."

He squeezed her hands. "But you don't _have_ to if-"

She flushed and squeaked. He was too nice for his own good. "For heaven’s sake, it'll be hot, Steven! You're a powerful galactic emperor with a million superpowers and it's _hot_ to have you completely submissive to me like I'm somebody. I want to top."

He grinned, looking just a little wicked. "Oh. Well, why didn't you start with that?"

Her expression flattened at the taunting. "Hold out your wrists. Traffic light system, but if you say stop I stop. I'll try to check in regularly. All green?"

"All green," he agreed, smirking a little as he tried to fall into their usual back and forth. "So, are you going to pretend to be Lisa?"

There was none of the usual embarrassment that came from his teasing as she retorted, "No. I'll be Connie, and you'll be following orders.”

That _was_ different. He blinked and looked down. His wrists were tied. _Very_ tied. The ribbon stood out bright against his wrists, the even pressure all around his skin topped with a simple knot. He giggled a little as a shiver went down his spine. "You know a normal guy could rip through these, right? It's practically tissue paper for me."

Connie's fingers slowly trailed across the ribbon, the pressure of her fingers making the silky fabric stroke against sensitive nerves. "True. But that's the fun part. You have to stay very, very still." Her eyes met his, dark with a surprising desire. "And if you break it, or any of my other rules, I'll punish you. I think by adding another ten minutes to how long you have to wait to cum. Color?"

He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "Uh. Green. Very green."

"Good boy," she murmured. She leaned forward, kissing him lightly, but even that was enough to send heat scorching through him. He was _her_ good boy, soft and yielding just because she asked. Her hands went to his hips, slow at first, then quickly tugging his shirt up and over so it bunched around his wrists. She pushed lightly on his chest, and he took that as an order to tumble onto his back.

"Could you put your hands over your head and keep them there? Or, uh, pretend I said that like an order, sorry, " she said with a little grin, and he relaxed just a little. Still Connie. Still him. His hands stretched up to his head board with a quiet little tap.

Connie's nimble fingers worked fast to undo his pants and boxers, tugging them all down to his ankles and leaving them there, bunched up just below his socks. He flushed a little, completely naked and stretched out with her fully clothed. That was new. Different. She had said that he focused on her, and he did, but it had always been mutual. He had never had her naked while he was clothed. It was weird to have everything exposed while Connie hovered over him in yoga pants and a tank top. Especially when she stared at him all hungry and curious, like he was an exotic meal.

Her fingers slid slowly over the newly exposed skin, brushing through the coarser hair on his his calves, the thinner hair on his thighs. By the time her hands were carefully skimming around his cock, it was already hard, and her brushing over his hips made it twitch. She moved up, palm dancing across the gem at his belly, until she was hovering over him, face very close to his.

"You're mine for the next hour. Everything I say, you do. You're going to hold still, and I'm going to play with you like a doll. Isn't that right, _my_ diamond?" She pressed down on his gem and rubbed just slightly, sending a pleasant tingle from head to toe. But more than that was the dizzying rush of being beneath her, of her taking charge, and realizing no part of him could possibly deny her. _Her_ diamond. That should have made him feel like he owned her, and yet there wasn't the slightest touch of submission in her voice.

"Yes, please," he gasped. He tried to lean up, but it was so awkward with his arms obediently above his head, with her on top of him. He fell back pathetically, wiggling a bit under her gaze. "This is really intense."

She grinned. "I haven't even started."

Connie’s hand finally dipped down to stroke him, her grip warm and familiar and so _very_ practiced. His eyes fluttered closed, managing a breathy, "Oh, gosh" before his attention split. She felt so good, so firm around him like she always was. Pleasure coiled into his belly, but the soft tension of the ribbon around his hands reminded him to keep still. Very still. No matter how perfectly her thumb swirled across his precum-coated head and glans.

His voice cracked as he whimpered, lifting his head to watch her play with him, "Connie, please."

"Please what?" she asked, her voice a perfect mix of sultry and delighted. "Please more? Please stop? You have to be specific, Steven. Healthy relationships are built on clear communication."

He couldn't help but laugh, just a bit breathless. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the pillow. "You're the _worst_. Green, but you're the worst."

He regretted that, because rather than a flirty retort, the pressure was gone and the tip of his head was suddenly wrapped in heat. He gasped, hips twitching up so more of him slid into her mouth. Hot and wet and _wonderful_ as her tongue rubbed firmly against his sensitive glans, and he dripped onto her tongue. He closed his eyes tight, knowing that the sight of her dark eyes looking up at him, her soft lips wrapped around his shaft, would only make things that much more unbearable. It didn’t matter. She sucked on the tip, hand squeezing and working quickly up and down the rest of him. He was panting, twitching up against her as she got him closer and closer.

Then everything was cold as she pulled off. He whimpered like a puppy with a bone out of reach, and the jerking of his body made his cock slap against his belly. "Look at me, my cute diamond," she teased. He did, blinking slowly through the heated haze of being on edge. She smiled back at him lovingly. "You're so pretty like this. You're so sweet and your cheeks are so pink. I think I'm gonna keep you like this forever."

He groaned, not allowed to move, and let his dick twitch in what he hoped was an enticing way. "Please don't. I want to finish."

"Mmm, that's not what I want to hear. Say, 'Yes ma'am, I want to be on edge forever'." She ran a single finger from base to tip and smirked as even that made it jerk.

"Connie!" he squealed, barely remembering to keep his hands steady before he dropped them back into place. His eyes nervously shot up, but the ribbon hadn't torn. A few drops of bliss seeped into his brain. He had managed to follow her orders. He was _happy_ to have followed her orders.The realization made him gulp.

"Steven, unless that's a color change, I have to add on another ten minutes." She crawled over him, somehow as composed as ever as she looked down into his sweaty face, his curls sticking to his forehead. She brushed them away tenderly.

He melted, his brain and belly full of nothing but heat and yearning. "Green. Yes, ma'am. I want you to keep me on edge forever."

"Do you know how long it's been?" she crooned, lowering her face so her lips brushed against his with every word.

"No, ma'am," he whispered.

"So it could be twenty minutes. Could be fifty eight. How fast do you think I made you desperate?" She kissed him before he could answer, tongue pushing roughly into his mouth, owning it, and he trembled weakly beneath her. When she pulled away, her eyes were dancing. "Have you been thinking about anything else, Steven? You're always so _busy_ . Such a _meddler_. There's so many people you have to help, lives you have to be involved in. Who have you been thinking about?"

Her hand reached under his balls, hooking her fingers to press and rub at the deep, sensitive spots beneath. He whined, his cock dripping messily across his belly, twitching with every circle. "You. Connie. All Connie. Please, please. I've been really good. I wanna cum." He tried his best to stay still, fidgeting and arching and trembling as she teased.

"But you _just_ earned yourself ten more minutes," she crooned. "You've got to be patient, Steven. If you can't take this, how are you ever going to manage when I start bringing toys into it? Vibrators, plugs, cages..." 

He bucked hard, hips twitching involuntarily, and flushed as she giggled. “Liked that, huh? We’ll have to talk about it. It _has_ been a while, though. I’m getting kind of bored.” She smirked as she slid her phone out of her pocket, leaning lazily against his thighs. “You don’t mind if I keep myself entertained, do you?”

“I don’t think you care,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Ooh. Clever.” Connie winked. 

Her hand wrapped gently around his shaft, and he whined as her eyes focused on her phone. Without even looking, her mouth opened for his cock, and she missed a couple times, like it was a straw in a drink. He squirmed at the tease, until her mouth happily latched around the dripping tip. Minutes ticked by like hours as her eyes flicked across her phone screen, moving back and forth with a focus that told him she was somehow _reading_ while she tormented him.

Even worse was how her technique grew lazy, sloppy, completely careless. He couldn’t stop watching as cheeks moved, hiding her tongue sliding in slow circles around his head. She planted open mouthed kisses along his shaft, smearing it in saliva. She was even too distracted to keep a careful angle to her head, so spit and precum shone around her mouth and cheeks. She continued on like she didn’t even notice.

The pink tip of her tongue flicked across his slit, and he watched his fluids stretch between her and his cock with a needy moan. Too needy, as it told her just how close he was to cumming. She stopped and held his cock perfectly steady as it spasmed in her hand, only needing a single kiss to finish him off. It would be so easy for her, just a few slow circles with her thumb. He’d stretched out his own pleasure plenty, but this was different, a willing helplessness that made him frustrated despite his raging libido.

“Connie,” he croaked. “Please. How much more time?”

“Dunno,” she mumbled. “I’m not really keeping track.”

“You better be fuc-” he hissed, heat bleeding into his face as he cut himself off.

She was grinning, her hand giving him a single squeeze. “Ex _cuse_ me? Did you almost _swear_ at me?”

He whined. “Connie, I just-”

“I think that’s worthy of another ten minutes, don’t you?”

“You said you weren’t keeping track!” he yelped.

She purred, fingers cupping and teasing his swollen balls. “Of course I’m keeping track. I lied, Steven. I’m the top. I’m allowed. It’s only been ten minutes.”

“ _That’s_ a lie.” He tried to snap, but her hands were so warm and soft, and he was so achingly hard that it just came out as a pant.

“Change tactics, Biscuit,” she said with a smirk. “This one isn’t working. I think you’re just going to make me _mad_.”

Okay. So, no orders. That kind of thing had never worked with Connie anyway - she was always weaker to his sweetness. He bit his lip as he looked at her, trying his best to manage sad and pleading and needy. He let his voice go higher, sweetly pleading, "I love you. I'll do anything for you. I'll..." 

Steven thought back to how it started and gushed, "I've stopped intergalactic dictators and powerful murderers and I've lifted things the size of skyscrapers, and I'll get down on my knees and worship you like a goddess. You're everything to me. You own me, Connie. Please."

"Much better," she gasped. She tossed her phone aside, quickly climbing on top of him. Her mouth was wild and desperate on his, fingers scratching down his chest and sides. Her still clothed cunt rocked against his aching cock, and he whined at every pass of her heat over him. She was drenched, and he could feel her own juices leaking through her panties and pants. Her voice rumbled, an insistent growl above him. "Cum for me," before breaking into her distinctive gasps and grunts that told him she was finishing too. 

That was all he needed. He whined and gasped as his balls tightened, his cock spasmed, and cum spurted across his belly. His eyes rolled back, lost in pleasure for much longer than usual, much deeper then usual, until the pleasure finally ebbed away. His cock dribbled and leaked, slowly going spent, and then softened. Over sensitive now, Connie was careful as she lifted herself up.

He blinked sleepily up at her, in awe of the way her wild hair fanned around her beautiful face. "You're perfect," he breathed.

She rolled off him with a dizzy giggle, and snuggled up against his neck. "So are you, my diamond. Rip off that ribbon and cuddle me. I'm done with power play. I want my Steven."

He gladly followed her orders. 


End file.
